The Mysterious Kingdom
by PrEtIfInE09
Summary: Fine discovered that she's just adopted and not the true daughter of Queen and King of the Sunny Kingdom but the Queen-to-be of a Mysterious Kingdom. Will Fine go back from the place where she truly belongs? Read and Find out!


**Location:Sunny Kingdom**

***The alarm clock rings***

**Poomo:Ohayo,Rein & Fine!**

**Rein:Ohayo Poomo & Fine!**

**Fine: ...**

**Rein & Poomo:*looking Fine curiously***

**They walk through the Dinning Room for breakfast.**

**Queen Elsa,King Truth,Rein was busy eating breakfast except from Fine.**

**They look at Fine worriedly.**

**Queen Elsa: What wrong Fine?Why are you not eating your food?**

**Fine: *Just stared at them***

**King Truth: Fine,show some respect for your mother!Answer her question!**

**Queen Elsa: Honey...!**

**Fine:Who cares about me anyway?Your all liers*she said very softly***

**Rein:What wrong with you Fine?**

**Fine:*stands off her seat and walk through The Royal Garden***

**Rein: Fine*she said softly*Then she followed Fine***

**Rein:*searching for Fine*Fine!Fine!Where are you?**

**Fine:Will you please just leave me alone?**

**Rein:*sees Fine*I won't leave until you haven't answer my there something bothering you?**

**Fine:Nothing.**

**Rein:Then,why are you acting strange so far.**

**Fine: ...**

**Rein: FINE!**

**Fine: That's none of your bussiness!**

**Rein:That's on my bussiness because your my sister,you've got a problem so I am here to help you!**

**Fine: ...**

**Rein: FINE!**

**Fine:Ok!Then,come with me!**

**They walked till they reach the elevator of The Sunny Kingdom.**

**Fine showed her Star ,an elevator appeared that was shape like a tulip.**

**Rein:*she was shocked*Fine,where are we going?**

**Fine:Shut up and just follow!**

***They were there***

**Fine;We're here,Rein!**

**Rein:*amused*What we will do here?**

**Fine:I brought you here so that no one could never hear us.**

**Rein:huh...*confused* Now answer my question?**

**Fine:I...I'm just adopted.**

**Rein:What,that's not true!**

**Fine:It's the truth,Rein!**

**Rein:but...**

**Fine:Queen Elsa told me that I am just saw my mother carring me on the door of The Sunny Kingdom's Palace and then,my mother was full of scars and wounds all over her after that my mothet...my mother Elsa said that her name is Queen Elsa handed me a Star necklace from my 's all Queen Elsa said to me!*tears fell down from her eyes***

**Rein:That's...that's not true I right Fine?*she was hoping that Fine will say "Yes" but Fine didn't reply*.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That Afternoon~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Rein:*She just saw her self lying on her room***

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That Night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Poomo:Gud Night everyone!**

**Fine&Rein: ...**

**Poomo:*Turns off the llight***

***Later on,Rein & Poomo fell asleep excepted for is thinking about her decision and sighed.***

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Midnight~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Fine:*sighed*She is still thinking cause she already want to go home in her mother's kingdom but she is worrying for Rein*.*Then,she deided to have a walk in a garden***

**~~~~~~~~~In the garden~~~~~~~~~**

**Fine:Pyupyu,where are you?**

**Pyupyu:Pyupyu!(I'm here)*shows infront of Fine* **

**Fine:There you are!**

**Pyupyu: ^_^**

**Fine:Pyupyu,let's go.**

**Pyupyu:Pyu...pyu!(O,God open the door through this kingdom-To the Unknown Kingdom)*Pyupyu shines***

**Fine:*shines***

***Then a big balck hole shows infont of them***

**Fine: *amazed***

**Pyupyu:Pyupyu!Pyupyu!(Yay!We're going home!Home!Home!Home!)**

**Fine: ^_^**

***They walk through the black hole and disappeared completely***

**Fine: . Yehey!We're home!We're home!**

***Both of them go to the huge castle***

**Fine: 0.0*amazed***

**Fine:*Looked at the King's & Queen's throne.* No one is sitting on...the throne. **

**Pyupyu: Pyupyu...(Your mother & father already...died.)**

**Fine:I know...by the way I think we should make a Princess Party**

**Pyupyu:Pyupyu?(What Princess Party?)**

**Fine:Best Talent Princess!**

**Pyupyu:Pyupyu!(Nice idea)Pyupyu!(Before we send the invitation,I have to show you something!)Pyupyu!(Let's go!)*excited* **

**Fine: *thinking*hmmmmm...**

**~Pyupyu showed a star necklace and place it on a wall both go in.~**

**~~~~~~~~~~WHILE WALKING~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Fine: 0.0*amazed*...By the way Pyupyu,I think we should make the Princess Party a Mask Party ^_^**

**Pyupyu:Pyupyu!(Ok!)Pyupyu!(Here we are Queen Fine!)**

**Fine:Queen Fine? o.o**

**~They see a beautiful crown~**

**Fine:Amazing**

**Pyupyu:Pyupyu!(Wear it Queen Fine!)**

**Fine:Me...?uh...Ok! ^_^ *Fine wears the crown***

**Pyupyu:Pyupyu!(Let's go Queen Fine)**

**Fine:Sure!**

**~They go outside the in the palace whispered.~**

**People 1:The Queen is back!The Queen is back!**

**Everyone:Hooray!Hooray!Hooray!**

**Fine:From now on please call me "Queen Serena".**

**Pyupyu:Pyupyu.(As you wish Queen Serena!)**

**Fine: ^_^ *Fine sits on the Queen's throne* *sighed***

**Pyupyu:Pyupyu!(Queen Serena,please go to your bed you look tired already)**

**Fine:Ok!**

**Pyupyu:Pyupyu!(Maid,please bring Queen Serena on her bed)**

**Maid 1:As you wish.*bows her head***

***Brings Fine to bed***

**Fine:Wait! um...Pyupyu.**

**Pyupyu:Pyupyu?(Yes?)**

**Fine:Can I visit Rein by tomorrow morning?**

**Pyupyu:Pyupyu.(Um...Yes but not to long.)**

**Fine: :D**

**Fine sleep.**

**That morning**

**Fine:Pyupyu.I'm ready.**

**Pyupyu:Pyupyu!(Ok!Please wait a moment.)**

**Fine:Hurry!Hurry!**

**Pyupyu:*in a rush*Pyupyu( OK!)**

**Pyu...pyu!(Oh,God open the door to this kingdom-To The Sunny Kingdom)**

**Both of them shine.A black hole both go in it.**

**Fine:Wahahahhaha!Pyupyu: ... **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the Kingdom~~~~~~~~~In The Royal Garden~~~~~~~**

**Pyupyu:Pyupyu.(Here we are,Queen Serena.)**

**Fine:Way!Way!**

**Pyupyu: ...**

**Fine:Thanks,Pyupyu**

**Pyupyu:Pyupyu.(Your Welcome)**

**Fine:Ok,Byebye!Come back here later afternoon.**

**Pyupyu:Pyupyu!( Care Queen Serena)**

**Fine: *runs through Rein's room***

**Good Morning!**

**Fine:*looks around***

**Fine:Eh...,she's not here!**

***then searching for ,she see Rein with Queen Elsa&King Truth.***

**Fine:Hi everyone!Gud Morning.**

**Rein:Gud Morning,Fine!Did you heard the news?**

**Fine:What news?**

**Rein:The news about the Princess Party!**

**Fine:Really?*Acting excited & Thinking about what've she planned in HER kingdom***

**Rein:*nodded***

**Fine:But I wonder what kingdom it is. *acting like she don't know***

**Rein:Yah...but I thought,there are only 7 Parties for this whole year! *confused***

**Mama,do you know what Kingdom is it?**

**Queen Elsa:I'm not sure but I...I just heard rumors about THAT said that,this kingdom is really mysterious & have a princess who is...kinda weird.**

**Rein:Weird?**

**Queen Elsa:The letter says that,you should prepare your talents by tomorrow morning.**

**Rein: HE...**

**Fine: ...**

**Quenn Elsa: Good luck!**

**Fine & Rein: Hai!**

**Camelot:Princess Fine,Princess Rein!Today after lunch we will have our special training!You should enhance your talent!**

**Rein:Ok!**

**Camelot:Now so I can prepare the props,I should know your talent.**

**Rein:Dancing.**

**Fine:Singing.**

**Camelot:Ok!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After Lunch~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Fine:...um... could I just sing the chorus of the song.**

**Camelot:But your going to repeat it 3 times.**

**Rein:I'm ready.*Wearing a costume***

**Camelot:Wow!Amazing,Princess that color doesn't suit you.**

**Rein:Then what will I wear?**

**Camelot:...wear this...wear that...*handing Rein the clothes***

** you start,wait for me.**

**Fine:...**

**Rein:I'm ready!**

**'s start!Rein,you go first.**

**Rein is dancing...done.**

**Camelot:Need more ,your turn.**

**Fine:Hai!Ms. Camelot**

**zettai saki ni mirai ga aru hazu nandaatarashii sora mietekuru kara (let's try and try!)seisouken de umareta yume no kakehashidoko made mo nobiteyuke**

**can I do it? tamerau yoriyarakashite kangaetemazare happening(supaisu fureba) good taste**

**voice to voice ni kotaeru mae wahima datta kokoro ni mohaneru session(ryoute o fureba) good luck**

**waraiaereba ii (shiranai machi de)onnaji kimochi datta nakama ni waaeru to shinjite yokatta yoganbatta jibun ni nareru (you feel me!)**

**ketteiteki na mono sae sugu kowareru yodakara koso ima dekiru koto shiyou (let's fight and fight!)kyuujoushou no aisatsu daiji na hibi niitsu made mo kansha da ne**

**(my dear dream!)zettai saki ni mirai ga aru hazu nandaatarashii sora mietekuru kara (let's try and try!)seisouken de umareta yume no kakehashidoko made mo nobiteyuke**

**Note:Do you know the slow motion of this that's how Fine sing it.**

**Rein:Fine,where did you heard that song?**

**Fine:I heard it from a woman face looks lonely.**

**Rein:Lonely?**

**Camelot: o.O Ok,now let's contine the practice.**

**Rein & Fine:Hai!.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~After the practice~~~~~~~~~~**

**Location:Fine & Rein's bedroom**

**Rein:Fine,are you tired?**

**Fine:Yes,what about you?**

**Rein:Ofcourse.**

**Poomo: ...**

**Fine:Well,I think we should sleep already.**

**Rein:Ok**

**Fine & Rein:*Going to their bed***

**Fine:Good night,Rein.**

**Rein:Good night,Fine.**

**Poomo:Good .**

**Fine & Rein:Good Night!**

**Poomo:*turns off the lamp***

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Next morning~~~~~~~~~**

**Location:Moon Kingdom**

**Everybody is ready!**

**Rein:Fine?...Fine?...Where are you?**

**Poomo:Fine...?**

**Sophie:What's wrong Rein?**

**Rein:Fine is missing.**

**Altezza:Geez...**

**everyone: ...**

**Mirlo:Maybe,she's already in the party.**

**Shade:But why?**

**Altezza:She's excited...in the cake.**

**everyone: *laughters***

**Lione:Ok,I think we should go.**

**Rein:but...**

**Pyupyu appeared in front of them.**

**Pyupyu:Pyupyu(Good morning,Princesses & Princes.)**

**Lione:Who are you?**

**Pyupyu:Pyupyu!(I am here to fetch you so we could go to the party)**

**Rein:But...you do not have anything to ride.**

**Pyupyu:Pyupyu.(No need.)**

**Altezza:Your not going to let us walk right!**

**Pyupyu:Pyupyu!(Ofcourse not!)**

**Lione:But how?**

**Pyupyu:Pyupyu!(Everyone,hold each other hands!)**

**everyone:ok!**

**Pyupyu:Pyu...pyu!(Oh,God open the door to this Kingdom-The Unknown Kingdom**

**Rein:Unknown...**

**Altezza:...Kingdom?**

**Pyupyu:Pyupyu.(Let's go)**

**A black hole go through the black hole.**

**Location:Unknown Kingdom**

**Pyupyu:Pyupyu.(We're here)**

**Pyupyu!(Welcome,Princesses & Princes to our Kingdom)**

**Altezza:Waah...There are so many accesories.**

**Rein:...and cute dresses.**

**Sophie:wah...Amazing.**

**Lione:This is totally different from our Kingdom.**

**Bright:We're here to attend the party not to get accesories,dress & many more.**

**Shade: *nodded***

**Bright:By the way Shade,where's Princess Milky.**

**Shade:She's sick.**

**Pyupyu:Pyupyu!(You can enjoy yourself until this sure that you're prepared before the party.**

**everyone:Hai!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That afternoon~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Rein:You're ready?**

**Sophie:Yes.**

**Altezza:Yes.**

**Lione:Yes.**

**Mirlo:Yes.**

**Shade:Yes.**

**Bright:Yes.**

**Rein:OK!Let's go!**

***open the door of the huge kingom***

**Rein:Wow!**

**everyone: ...**

**Lione:*sees Bibin*Hi Miss,may I know your name?**

**Bibin:Hi!I'm Princess Bibin.**

**Altezza:A princess?**

** princess is invited here.**

**Lione:Sugoi.**

**Bibin:See you later.**

**Rein:*sees the throne*No one is sitting there.**

**Lione:Huh...?Yeah...your right.**

**Mirlo:Where's the King & Queen?They should be here.**

**Altezza:No clue either.**

**Shade & Bright: ...**

**Rein: ...maybe...she's...*her eyes lightened up***

**Pyupyu:Pyupyu!(Silence Please!)**

**Pyupyu!(Now may I present to you,Queen Serena!)Pyupyu!(You can now remove your masks.)**

**Altezza:At last the Queen is here.**

**Rein: ...**

**Fine: ...**

**Altezza:But no king.**

**Bright:Shade...**

**Shade:So that's why.**

**Altezza: ...*in her mind-''what are they talking about''***

**Fine:Let's start the party!**

**eveyone:*clapp***

**Fine:First is Princess Sasha & Carla.**

**Princess Sasha & Carla:We will act.**

**Sasha & Carla: *acting...done***

**everyone:*clapp***

**Fine:The next is Princess Chiffon.**

**Chiffon:*playing piano...done***

**everyone:*clapp***

**Fine:The next is Princess Bibin.**

**Bibin:*playing the flute...done***

**everione:*clap***

**Fine:The next is Princess March.**

**March:*playing violin...done***

**everyone:*clap***

**Fine:The next is Princess Lemon.**

**Lemon:*doing gymnastics...done***

**everyone:clap***

**Fine:The next is Princess Lione.**

**Lione:*dancing flame samba...done***

**everyone: *clap***

**Fine:By,the way where are the 11 Seed Princesses & Princess Milky?**

**Lione:The 11 Seed Princesses are are fixing the problem in their Kingdom.**

**Shade:...And Milky is sick.**

** next is Princess Rein.**

**Mirlo:It's your turn.**

**Sophie:Good Luck!**

**Rein:Ok!**

**Rein:*dancing...done***

**everyone: *clap***

**Fine:The next is Princess Mirlo.**

**Mirlo:*painting...done***

**everyone:*clap***

**Fine:The next is Princess Altezza.**

**Altezza: *making sweets...done***

**eveyone:*clap***

**Fine:The next is Princess Sophie.**

**Sophie:*playing the harp...done***

**everyone:*clap***

**Fine:...**

**Pyupyu:Pyupyu!Pyupyu?(Since there is no princess in this Kingdom,the Queen will show her you agree princesses?)**

**every princess:Hai!**

_**Himo wo toite mieta kokoro no oku**_

_**Dare ka no tame ni jibun no kizutsuke**_

_**Chiisana kono te de mamoreru you**_

_**Tsuyoku tsuyoku negau hoshi no nagareru yuro ni**_

_**Yozora ni suikomareru ikusen no matataki**_

_**Itsuka anata ni todoke ni yukemasu youni **_

_**Kono uta ni noseru ne eago no tane wo**_

_**itsuki anata ga hana wo sakasemasu youni**_

_**Yozora ni uta wo nosete chiisana mahou wo kakeru**_

_**Zutto hitori de kurushimanai de hoshii no**_

_**Hoshizora wo maigete negai woto suru ne**_

_**Itsuka mabayui egao sakimasu youni**_

_**Hoshizora wo maigete negai goto wo suru ne**_

_**Itsuka mabayui egao sakimasu youni**_

**everyone: *clap***

**Mirlo:What a good singer!**

**Fine:Everyone,let's eat our dinner before I tell you the winner.**

**Sophie:That voice sounds familiar.I wonder why.**

**Altezza: hmmm...**

**then a huge vine break the door**

**Fine:What's happening?**

**Pyupyu:Pyupyu!(Everyone,use the another door then flee.)**

**Fine:Pyupyu...**

**Pyupyu:Pyupyu!Pyupyu!(Hurry!Transform!)**

**Fine:Ok!...but how?**

**Pyupyu:Pyupyu.(Use the star necklace.)**

**Fine:*gets the star necklace then she transformed***

**Pyupyu:Pyupyu!(Oh,no!)**

**Fine:Oh no!It's the Black Crystal!They got Rein on their trap.**

**Pyupyu:Pyupyu!(You need to save her)**

**Fine:Fa la li la!**

**Rein:*falling***

**Bright:*catches Rein* Are you okay?**

**Rein:Sure...but...I never know she will have that power.**

**Bright: ...*brings Rein down***

**Rein:Do you know it already?**

**Bright:*nodded*...from her is really her.**

**Shade: ...but...why did she do that away from her friends & parents without giving notice or let say a ''goodbye''?This Kingdom really belongs to her?Why?**

**Rein: ...**

**Bright:Rein do you know anything?**

**Rein: ...**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Going back to Fine~~~~~~~~~**

**Fine:Fa la li la!Fa la li la!Fa la li la!**

**Pyupyu:Pyupyu!(Do the final attack!)**

**Fine:*do the final attack***

**Black Crystal:Curse you!I'm going back for revenge,Queen Serena! Ahhhh...*shouting***

**Pyupyu:Pyupyu!(Nice Job,Queen Serena!)**

**Fine: ...**

**Pyupyu:Pyupyu?(Huh...?)Pyupyu?(What's wrong?)**

**Fine: No...nothing.**

**Rein:...um...Th...Thank you for saving me.**

**Fine:No problem...Let's go Pyupyu.*walks***

**Pyupyu:Pyupyu!(Ok!)**

**~~~~~~~~~While walking~~~~~~~~~~**

**Pyupyu:Pyupyu?(Do you know her?)**

** is my sister in the Sunny now,...we're just friends.**

**Pyupyu: ...**

**Rein:*runs after Fine*Are you not going to home anymore?**

**Fine:This is my home...my REAL home.I've decided to not to go back anymore.I want to be I want to find out who did this to my mother.**

**Rein:Fine,are you really sure?**

**Fine:My decisions will never changed anymore.**

**Rein:Goodbye,Fine.**

**Fine:Bye!**

**~~~~~Announcing the Winner~~~~**

**Fine:And the winner is Princess Chiffon of the Planet Mathematics.**

**Please come up of the stage to claim your price.**

**Here you go.*handing the necklace*Congratulations!**

**Chiffon:Thank you!**

**everyone:*clapping***

**After that Princess Lemon,Chiffon,Bibin,Sasha,Carla, & March go back to their respective the others go back to their Kingdoms.**

_**PrEtIfInE09:This one is not yet done.I will do anoher note titled-Fine:"Goodbye"-It is connected in this story.'Cause you see when the Black Crystal is defeated it says "Curse you!I'm going back for revenge,Queen Serena!" Right?Sorry no time for correcting.**_

_**I preview the whole story and I noticed that IT IS REALLY LONG! **_

_**Thanks for reading it!**_

_**Main source: .?note_id=162473070451736**_


End file.
